


they were just kids

by triesquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Freeform, Gen, characters what are characters, pack love is pure love, philosophical, they're just kids, this is one of those collective-mind-pack things where individual characters aren't mentioned really, weirdly poetic prose, who else can ya trust?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just kids, but they were "just kids" that were doing everything to save the town and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they were just kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is another one of my weirdly poetic prose pieces that's really a philosophical exploration of more the trope of Kids Against the Supernatural and how there is always a distinct lack of adult assistance--largely, because adults don't/won't/ _refuse to acknowledge the possibility_ of the supernatural.
> 
> Even Deaton, who is totally in the know, is not all that helpful in the end.
> 
> So, yeah.

They were just kids:  nothing more than teenagers faking at adulthood and responsibility and all of that.

Until the day they weren’t.

Until the day when everything changed,  _when the world changed_.

Until the day that they were just kids that saved the town, saved innocents, saved each other. 

Until the day when they weren't “just kids”--not anymore, not really.  

Until the day that they realized that they should really have adults (“Gr’ups” was what Stiles always called them, but no one else really seemed to understand what Stiles meant by that) helping them out since certain Alphas-who-shall-not-be-named didn’t really count as an adult because, well—seriously—if anyone would ever consider Derek (oops, and there’s that name) an adult, then several people would be eating their hats, because,  _dude_ , Derek was  _so_  not an adult.

If anything, he was even more “just a kid” than the rest of them: stuck emotionally somewhere closer to 15 than 24.

Until the day that they realized that there weren't really any adults that could--that  _would_ \--help them.  Because they were "just kids," so what did they know?

They were just kids: What did they know _really_? 

What could they _really_ do?

Except _everything_.

Except abso- _fucking_ -lutely everything, because  _really_ , the “adults” were’t really doing them any good. They were just kids that were doing everything since, no matter what the Chris Argent and his horde of Hunters thought, the Hunters really didn’t do-- _weren't doing_ \--anything other than make a bigger mess of what was already a supremely messy, fucked-up situation. 

And Deaton was too dole-out-the-information-in-a-militaristic-need-to-know-basis-because-I-am-mysterious-and-you-will-listen-to-me with all of his help, so there was a distinct lack of adult help there unless they had pretty much tried every other option first.

Seriously, there was encouraging the kids to rely on themselves, and then there was what Deaton was doing because,  _fuck_ , they could really do with a bit more in the way of back-up.

And Mrs. McCall really was only good for the highlights and stitches—not that she didn’t want to  _be_  more involved but keeping her out of the crossfire as much as possible was definitely everyone’s priority.  Just like Stiles wanted to keep his dad away from werewolves as much as he could.

So, yeah, these “just kids” took on a world of hell and supernaturally strong monsters—even though some of them techinically  _counted as supernaturally strong monsters_ —because there was no one else. 

_There was no one else._

No gr’ups to help (because when you grow up, you stop believing:  in the good and the evil and the possibility that redemption was something that could be had by anyone), no one they could trust but each other; they were each other’s only Circle of Trust anymore. 

And how much of that had to do with a kid’s belief in possibility and ability to do what needed to be done even though you’re scared because you’re always scared when you’re a kid, even if you never admit it to anyone.  Ever.

They had no one else except each other.

There  _was_  no one else except each other.

So, they did what they always did:  they muddled through, hoped no one got hurt too badly, or some random stranger got killed in the crossfire; they did what they needed to and were expedient and practical because, even though they were just kids, they were more capable of taking on the world than anyone else.


End file.
